


November Rain

by dyingpoet



Series: Javid one shots [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Davey has to close by himself during a thunderstorm





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> p sure the title is a guns and roses song (??)

Davey didn’t like closing, especially when he had to do it alone. Race had the flu and nobody could cover his shift, so Katherine told him he could make himself whatever he wanted for free if he could close by himself just this once. Because he was an angel, admittedly with a caffeine addiction, he’d said yes. It was a Tuesday, one of their slowest days, and he didn’t really have anything else going on. 

It sounded kind of pathetic when he thought about it like that but hey, he was getting paid to sit on his phone and drink coffee for free, he could do pathetic. 

A clap of thunder sounded from outside and Davey tore his eyes off the screen just in time to watch the first raindrops fall. It looked like it was going to be a nasty storm, the clouds were almost black and he could see flickers of lightning in the distance. 

Great coffee shop weather, except it was officially nine o’clock, and they were now closed for the night. 

He’d just turned off the ‘Open’ sign on the door when he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

_ Racetrack Higgins: its nine! thanks again for closing, luv u babe <3 _

“Seems better now,” Davey mumbled to himself. 

_ Davey Jacobs: *it’s, and np, see u thurs _

_ Racetrack: see u :) _

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Davey sighed and started for the pile of dishes in the sink. If he rushed he could be out in half an hour

He turned on the faucet and let the sink fill up with water, squirting some dish soap inside to get it going. 

Rain started pounding on the roof. Technically he could start cleaning the cappuccino machine, but it looked pretty outside with the raindrops reflecting in the streetlights and it barely took five minutes to clean the thing, so it wasn’t like he was setting himself up that much.

The window was fogging when he got up to it, rain in November was just a fraction of a step behind snow, and he started writing his name in messy cursive with his finger. He did it a couple more times before starting to just make hazy lines that turned into clouds with a bit of thought. 

It actually looked kind of cool, and he was trying to draw in lightning when the glass in front of his face reverberated with a knock.

“What the-” Davey took a step back and widened his eyes. It was a guy knocking, a flash of lightning lit his face up for half a second and he didn’t look awfully like a serial killer. He was holding a map actually, eyes disconnecting with Davey’s to watch it soak in the downpour before flicking back up.

He was pointing toward the door and mouthing something.

“What?” Davey took a tentative step forward and frowned.

The guy pointed again. “Are you open?”

“Oh,” Davey said. They really weren’t supposed to let people in after close, especially if you were alone and in no way emotionally or physically prepared for a robbery. “I mean, no-”

The guy’s shoulders sank and another round of thunder started up, louder than the last. He really,  _ really  _ didn’t look like a serial killer. 

“Oh whatever, just come in.” Moving to unlock the door, Davey saw the guy beaming out of the corner of his eye and tried to remind himself that he probably could get fired for this. Get your head in the game, Jacobs.

He pulled the door open and the guy rushed inside, dripping onto the tiles Davey had spent half an hour mopping, and threw his half dissolved map in the trash. 

“Thank you so much, everywhere else was closed,” he said quickly. His teeth were chattering. “I’m new here and my phone died like an hour ago and I have no idea how to get back to my apartment, that map was  _ useless _ .”

He smiled and looked up at Davey, who was caught somewhere between anxious and flustered. It was an awful story that seemed too earnest to be made up though, and the customer service instinct kicked in just his silence became awkward.

“That sucks,” he said, “literally everything here closes at eight or nine so you’re sort of screwed if you get caught outside after that.”

“ _ Usually  _ sort of screwed.”

A blush crept up Davey’s neck. “Yes,  _ usually _ .”

The guy was still shivering so Davey had no idea if he was smirking or just cold, but either way he held eye contact longer than could be considered polite before holding his, lightly shaking, hand out. 

“Jack Kelly.”

Davey shook it and tried to hold back a shiver of his own. “Davey Jacobs.”

The guy,  _ Jack _ , nodded and his teeth started chattering properly again when they dropped the handshake, managing to get Davey’s attention back on the situation as a whole.

“Oh god you must be freezing.” Davey shook his head and walked behind the counter. “Can I make you something warm? I think we have a spare uniform in the back too if you want to get in something dry?”

“Your sink is about to overflow.”

Davey whipped around, almost tripping over his feet, because Jack was right. “Shit, shit, shit.”

He turned the faucet off and started taking a few mugs out to get the water level down,trying and failing to bite back a small smile when Jack started giggling breathily from the front. 

“Yeah, yeah.” David dried off the mugs he’d taken out ad hung them on the little hooks they had for them. “Just figure out what you want, I’m gonna go get the uniform.”

He heard Jack thanking him when he darted into the back office for the uniform. Once the door shut behind him he cursed under his breath and tried to get a sense of control. “Calm down Jacobs, it could be worse, it could literally have been a robber.”

But it wasn’t a robber and out of the two people in this place he, talking to himself and pacing in a five by five office, was the creepy one. The guy was cute, he would allow himself to admit that, that was innocent and quite frankly stating the obvious. 

He was also cold. Grabbing the spare shirt and pair of gym shorts they had to have on deck at all times ever since Elmer dropped an entire bucket of iced tea on himself in the middle of January and almost  _ froze _ , he opened the door. Half a step out, he thought better and grabbed his phone charger off the desk as well.

Jack was staring intently at the menu when he walked up, mouthing the words as he read. Davey slowed his step to get a half second more of that scene. 

When Davey placed the uniform and charger on the counter Jack looked up, almost sheepishly, and grinned. “Thank you Davey.”

“No problem,” Davey said, “I can make whatever you want while you change, there’s a bathroom in the back.”

He jerked his thumb in the general direction of the bathroom. Again, he could get fired for this because nobody but employees were allowed in the bathroom for safety reasons, but he could definitely see goosebumps on Jack’s arms and it felt cruel to make him stand there like that.

“Okay, can I get a mocha latte with a shot of peppermint?” Jack dug into his pocket for his wallet and Davey waived him off.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“C’mon-”

Davey crossed his arms and shrugged when Jack held out a damp five dollar bill. “Not taking it, besides, my manager told me I can make whatever I want for free because I’m closing.”

Jack bit his lip and put his money back reluctantly. “She probably meant for  _ you _ .”

“She should have been more specific then,” Davey said. He didn’t even try and hold back the smile when Jack barked out a laugh. “Here, I’ll plug in your phone and make that.”

After another flurry of thanks, Jack walked into the back and clicked the bathroom door shut.

Making the latte calmed down his nerves a bit, and Davey plugged in Jack’s phone while he let the espresso drip down into the mug. 

Four shots of mocha and one of peppermint later, Davey was pouring in the the steamed milk intently. He was the best barista at latte art and a few regulars asked him for certain designs. A heart was pretty simple, also the sort of the vibe he wanted to give off without having to say anything, and he finished it up just as Jack walked out of the bathroom. 

He was drying his hair with a rag they kept in the back and stayed behind the counter to look over Davey’s shoulder when he walked up. “Wow.”

Davey looked back. “Do you like it? I forgot to ask if you wanted a design.”

It was almost funny how amazed Jack looked, picking up the cup and bringing it closer to his face. “I love it, I’ve never seen latte art in real life before, it’s awesome.”

“It’s not that hard really,” Davey said. Thinking he was cute was stating the obvious too, innocently stating the obvious. 

“Well I love it, I don’t even want to drink it ‘cause I’m afraid I’ll ruin it.” Jack clapped a hand on Davey’s shoulder and didn’t notice the very clear electric shock following; he just took a sip and actually  _ moaned _ a tiny bit. “This is fucking delicious too.”

The charging noise sounded from the corner and Jack turned around. “I’m gonna go check that, try and find directions back so I can call an Uber or something.”

“Okay.”

Davey watched, very innocently watched, Jack go over and start to scroll through his phone, and, despite his earlier sentiment, start taking large sips of the latte. It was actually sort of cute, stating the obvious again, with his hair sticking up from the rain water coupled with the fact that he was drowning in the XL work shirt; it was the only one they had left. 

But he really would be here late if he didn’t start cleaning up. The water from Jack’s, well, entire body, had dried and he could get away with not mopping again, but that still left the rest of the dishes, the cappuccino machine, and wiping the coffee and grime from the back counter.

Checking to make sure Jack was occupied, customer service instincts again, he started in on the dishes, the warm soapy water actually felt really nice against his skin. 

Jack made a call after about five minutes, probably a cab or an Uber or something, and Davey got through most of the mugs and five minutes after  _ that  _ was completely done with the silverware and pulling the plug on the drain. 

“Davey?”

He turned around and Jack was on the other side of the counter holding his wet ball of clothes awkwardly against his chest. The phone charger was on the counter wrapped up and he’d actually made an effort to keep his clothes from dripping.

“You gotta go?” 

Jack nodded and jerked his head toward the door. “Yeah, my ride’s here.”

Nodding, Davey reached for his charger and got all ready with his whole ‘have a good night’ thing when Jack cut him off. 

“I wanted to ask if you guys were hiring?” he asked quickly. “I’m new around here and I need a job, seems nice here.”

Davey blinked a couple of times before reaching under the counter. They were in fact hiring. For whatever reason the last couple people that had started quit right away, and he had his bet on a certain 5’ 4” Brooklynite scaring them away. “Actually yeah, I can give you an application-”

“No!” Jack said loudly. He rubbed the back of his neck when Davey started a bit. “I mean, no. I can just uh, get your number and call you about it.”

Davey was sure his face was actually on fire and he stuttered for a few seconds before nodding and accepting the phone Jack held out, typing his name and number in quickly before handing it back. 

Jack grinned when he looked at the contact and started backing up toward the door. “I’ll call you tomorrow!”

“Okay.”

The door squeaked when Jack pushed it open against the wind, and he called back, “G’night!”

“Goodnight!”

The door slammed shut and Davey rushed forward to lock it before allowing himself to let out a pent up laugh. Get ahold of yourself, Jacobs.

He couldn’t, and there was a stupid grin on his face for the rest of the night while he closed. It was almost ten thirty when he finally got out. Completely and totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked this, i literally thrive off of feedback so kudos/comments are the Best Thing 
> 
> if you have any prompts hmu as well!!


End file.
